Someone Else?
by FioleeBettexx
Summary: Fionna meets a flirty stranger in the woods and is later torn between her love for Marshall and the new spark she felt with the new arrival. Marshall Lee, Fionna and my OC character. Rated T for romance and slight violence.
1. A Spark

**AN: So my first big chapter story :D It's a big deal to me and I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time. I do, however own Nicholas (I made him for you guys ;D)**

* * *

I spun in the field; the crisp might air chilling my exposed skin. I can't believe I used to be scared of the dark. Dew sprayed under my feet as I practiced my sword, the blade slicing through the air. 'Hi-yah!' I panted heavily. I'd been out here training for about an hour now. I wiped my brow of sweat. 'I think that's enough for tonight,' I breathed. A spotted a figure from the corner of my eye. I spun and held my sword up defensively. 'Who's there?' I called. I saw it again moving into the forest. I bolted towards them, the rough brush scratching me as I darted behind the person. They turned their head back and attempted to serpentine me away. It failed. I was gaining on them fast and I waited for the right moment.

I leapt forward and tackled whoever it was. We rolled forwards into a clearing and I pinned them down. They struggled against me in the dark. 'Who are you?' I demanded. The moon appeared from behind a cloud, revealing the person to be an attractive male. He stared up at me coolly. 'You tackled me,' He smirked. 'You were watching me,' I said slightly taken aback. I expected this guy to look like a creep but he looked no older than me with neck length brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. I gasped as I noticed a pointed fang poking out of his mouth. 'Y-you're a vampire?' I said. 'Beautiful and smart,' I blushed lightly but shook my head. I was not going to be seduced by a random stranger, let alone one that could suck my blood at any moment. 'What kind of vampire are you?' 'A drop dead gorgeous one honey,' He winked at me and I felt my cheeks grow warm. 'No I mean do you drink blood?' 'Nope. I've been blood free since the Mushroom War.' He blew his hair from his eyes. 'Well what do you eat?' 'The colour blue.' He eyed my outfit hungrily, though I'm not entirely sure if the colour was all he had eyes for. 'Wait, the Mushroom War? Do you know Marshall-Lee?' I asked. He deadpanned. 'He's my cousin. Why is he here?' He looked around frantically. 'No he's not here right now but he's in Aaa. I can take you to him if you want.''No I'd rather not let him know I'm here.'

He smirked, a playful look on his face. 'Besides, I'd rather spend time with this beautiful bunny.' He tried to lift his arm but I kept it pinned down. 'What's your name?' I said. 'I, my dear bunny, am named Nicholas.' He flashed a winning smile at me. 'But you may call me what you wish.' He looked at me expectantly. 'I'm Fionna and you may call me that,' I said. 'Fionna,' He said softly. 'A delight to my ears. Almost as delightful as you are on my eyes.' My cheeks felt like they were on fire now. 'Most people who pin me down like this buy me a drink.' He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I stepped off him carefully, wary of the skirt I was wearing and held my hand out to him. He grasped it softly in his cool hands and let me pull him up. He dusted himself down. I noticed he was wearing a similar outfit to Marshall's but with blue checks instead of red ones on his shirt. 'So what are you doing here?' I said. He floated up and held his hands out dramatically. 'There I was, trapped in the Nighto-Sphere. Boring, dull, pointless life. I needed to be free! Free from the depressing life I lived. I escaped.' He landed in front of me, his body inches from mine. 'Then I came to Aaa and met the beautiful fruit of this land.' He lifted his hand and cupped my chin. I felt my heartbeat quicken as his breath whispered across my cheeks. It smelt minty with a subtle sweet undertone. He caught my lips with his own in a soft kiss. His lips were cool and incredibly soft. He put his hand behind my head, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, my skin tingling under his touch. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. 'I wanna show you something. You willing to let me take you somewhere?' I hesitated. Was I going to go somewhere with a complete stranger? Apparently I was. I nodded and he smiled.

I gasped as the world shifted around us and we appeared at a beautiful lake. Large crystals that shimmered in the moonlight poked from the surface. 'It's beautiful,' I breathed. 'Not as beautiful as you.' I blushed and stepped away from him. 'Why did you bring me here?' I said. 'I wanted to show you my favourite place in Aaa. Though it's much more beautiful with you around.' 'Why me?' 'What do you mean?' He said. 'I mean are you some kind of crazy killer guy? Why bring me here?' He smiled. 'If looks could kill, maybe.' 'Then why bring me here?' He shrugged. 'I don't know. You made me curious.' I stared at him in disbelief. 'Curious?' He nodded. 'It's not all people that chase me down and tackle me in the middle of a forest. Especially when it's dark.' I blushed. 'Oh yeah, sorry about that.' I said. 'I would've done the same. Besides, I liked it.' He pulled me in close and wriggled his eyebrows at me. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. 'Fionna?' Nicholas flicked his head around and squeezed me tightly. I peeked over his shoulder as Marshall approached. 'Fionna get away from him!' Marshall yelled, his eyes flashing red. 'Why?' I said. Nicholas smiled down at me. 'Yeah Marshall, why should she.' He tightened his grip on me. 'Nicholas let her go or I swear I'll burn you alive!' Marshall growled. 'And risk hurting Fionna? My you're not much of a gentleman are you cuz?' He spun me so my back was to Marshall. I glanced over my shoulder at him. 'Fionna he's evil! Run!' Marshall yelled. 'Evil? No I'm just too good a competition for you.' Nicholas held his hand to cheek and looked down at me. 'He's just jealous,' He whispered. I pushed away from him and he let me go. 'Are you evil?' I asked. 'Yes he is!' Marshall yelled. 'I wanna hear it from him!' I yelled. Nicholas knelt down on one knee and grabbed my hand. 'I swear on my life, I royal promise, I cross my undead heart and hope to die I promise you I'm not evil. Just evilly handsome.' He winked at me and I felt my cheeks warm again. 'I believe you,' I said. He smiled at me warmly. 'Fionna you—'

He cut off as Marshall tackled him to the ground. 'Leave her alone!' Marshall yelled and punched him in the cheek. I screamed and pulled at Marshall's shirt. 'Marshall!' I yelled. 'That the best you got cuz?' Nicholas smirked and flipped them around. 'My turn,' He drew his fist back but I grabbed it. He looked at me and his expression softened. 'Fionna…' He said. Marshall writhed underneath him. I let his fist go and he lowered it. 'What is going on?' I demanded. Nicholas sighed and lowered his head. 'May as well tell her, huh Marshall?' Marshall stared up at me, guilt plaguing his face. 'I… We… We both need children to keep the right to our thrones.' I stepped back from them. 'Wait so you've only been flirting with me to tier fifteen it up?' I said. My face scrunched in disgust. 'No Fi it's not like that…' 'Well that's what it sounds like Marshall!' I yelled, tears stabbing at my eyes. 'Fionna—' 'Do you even think how that would make me feel?' I yelled. 'Fionna it's not just that…' 'What else could it be? Apparently I'm just a piece of meat capable of giving you babies.' My hands balled into fists at my sides. 'No Fi, it's not like that. I… I love you. Glob I loved you since the moment I met you! At first it was a love for a little sister but then you turned into… You.' Marshall smiled hopefully at me. 'Fionna, when you tackled me to the ground it was love at first sight. I may not know you very well but I just felt an instant connection and I know you felt it too. I apologise for our… lack of decency about this. I would rather lose my throne and know you are happy than have it and know you aren't.' Nicholas got off Marshall and helped him up. 'Sorry it got so out of hand.' Marshall said. They both watched me, Marshall's dark sensitive eyes along with Nicholas' bright flirty ones. I held my hand up to my head as the world started to spin. 'Fionna?' They said. 'I feel a bit dizzy…' The last thing I remember was cool arms catching me. I'm not sure who they belonged to.

* * *

**AN: So guys, you like? In BMO's words I think Nicholas is 'red hot like pizza supper' :D If you're into that sort of guy :P I'm a sucker for romance. The story picks up after this but I hope it was a good start. Next chapter away!**


	2. Memories Lost

**AN: So chapter two! Why did Fi faint? What is going on? Babies, really? Poor Fionna. Anyway on with chapter two!**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open slowly, the world slowly coming into focus. 'W-where am I?' I mumbled. 'Cake, she's awake!' I heard somebody call. I sat up slowly and a cool hand held my back. 'Settle down Fionna,' A warm voice said. Cake stretched up the ladder. 'Oh goodness Fionna!' She said and hugged me tightly. 'How did I get here?' I mumbled. 'These two brought you.' I turned and saw two very worried looking guys. 'They told me that you just fainted out of nowhere.' She said. 'Yeah I guess I did. But I have one question.' I said. 'What is it?' Cake asked. 'Who are these two?'

* * *

**AN: Okay this is such a short chapter but it will pay off later. Suspense, people! I noticed some authors talk to the characters in their notes. That's kinda weird but I'm not gonna judge :P Some of them are really cute.**


	3. A Mission?

**AN: *gasp* No memory of Marshall or Nicholas? That's crazy! Nice long chapter for you guys :D *Ice king voice* Read on, read on.**

* * *

The dark haired one stared at me in shock. 'You're joking right Fi?' He said. 'No. How do you know my name if I don't know you?' 'Fionna are you okay?' The light haired one put his hand on my forehead. 'I'm fine. Please don't touch me.' I pushed his hand away. 'Fi it's me, Marshall.' The dark haired one said. 'Fionna you know Marshall.' Cake said. 'No I don't think we've met before.' I reached out and grabbed his hand. 'I'm Fionna the Human.' He looked at me confused. 'Well I'm Marshall but you know that Fi.' I shook my head. 'Why does everyone keep telling me I know things? I have no idea who you are. Is your name just Marshall or what?' I said. 'Marshall-Lee Vampire King.' I laughed. 'What?' He said. 'There's no such thing as vampires.' I laughed. He pulled a strawberry from his pocket and held it to his fang. The colour seeped away from it with a soft slurp. I screamed and clung to the nearest person which just happened to be the light haired guy. 'A v-vampire? Cake what's a vampire doing in our house!' 'Calm down Fi, he's good.' 'Yeah Fionna I won't hurt you. Him on the other hand.' Marshall gestured towards the guy I was clinging to. I let him go with a squeal. 'Don't worry about what he says, I don't bite. Unless you like it that way.' He wriggled his eyebrows at me and I felt my cheeks flush. 'That's enough lover boy.' Cake said.'Cake, two vampires in our house?' I whispered at her. 'Fionna they're not going to hurt you. Just get to know them you'll know they're nice.' 'But you always told me those stories and—' 'Forget the stories I made all them up!' She said exasperated. 'Made them up? Why?' 'Cause I wanted to scare you.' I glared at her. 'I knew it.' The phone rang and I jumped downstairs.

'Hello?' 'Fionna? Glob am I glad to hear you.' Gumball's voice echoed through the phone. 'I need you to go on an important mission for me.' 'Great what do you need?' I said. 'Just come over to the castle as soon as you can.' 'Okay PG, I'll be right over. Bye.' I put the phone on its hook and turned around. Cake and the vampires looked at me expectantly. 'Gumball's got a mission.' I said. 'Okay well let's go,' Cake said. I ran out the door followed by Cake. I leapt up onto her back and nearly crashed into Marshall. 'What are these two doing here?' I said. 'They wanted to come too,' Cake said. She stretched a large shady cover over us. I shuffled forwards on Cake's back to get away from the two unfamiliar vampires but she stretched a bump out and pushed me back in between them. 'Cake!' I whined. 'Just talk to them Fi. Maybe that will jog you're memory.' I huffed and crossed my arms. 'Maybe I don't wanna remember.' 'So Fionna, the blonde beauty of Aaa,' The light haired one said and attempted to put him arm around me but I dodged it. 'Dude I don't even know you're name.' 'I, my dear bunny, am Nicholas. You however may call me what you like.' He grasped my hand gently and kissed it. I pulled my hand from his grip as I felt my cheeks warm. Marshall sighed and pulled a large red axe from his back. Upon further inspection I noticed it had strings. 'Dude, is that a guitar?' I said excitedly. I loved guitars! 'It sure is Fi.' I looked on in awe as he strummed a few notes skilfully. 'I can teach you some chords if you want,' He shrugged and smiled at me.

'Uh sure, that'd be great Marshall.' He lifted his guitar above his head and looked down at his lap. 'Wait you want me to sit on your lap?' I felt my cheeks flush slightly. 'I can't teach you otherwise.' He said. I carefully lifted myself into his lap, unsure of sitting on a guy I just met. Well, i think I just met. He brought the guitar down in front of me. 'Okay now put your fingers like this.' He placed his fingers on the strings for a moment then let them go for me to try. 'Like this?' I said. I felt my stomach flutter as he rested his chin on my shoulder. He gently moved my fingers into the proper position. 'Like this. Now press really hard.' 'Ow!' I said. 'It's okay, you'll get used to it. Now with your other hand strum it down here.' My free hand followed his and I flicked the strings softly, producing a barely audible note. 'You gotta do it harder, like this.' He grabbed my hand and strummed, producing a loud clear note. 'I got it!' I said happily. 'Okay now I'll teach you a new chord and you can practice switching between the two.' He moved my fingers into a different placement and left me to play. I strummed happily, slowly changing between the chords. I almost didn't notice when he carefully wrapped his arms around my tummy. The guitar twanged loudly and I flushed red. What is with these two and making me blush? I guess they were rather attractive. 'You right?' He asked. 'Y-yeah.' I felt butterflies rise in my stomach. I twisted my head towards him and looked into his deep, mysterious eyes. I swallowed as he licked his lips and leant slowly towards me. 'We're here!' Nicholas announced and I jumped, pulling away from Marshall. I'd forgotten he was even there. I blushed darkly and Marshall lifted his guitar to let me off his lap.

I jumped off Cake's back and landed just in front of Gumball. 'Who's that?' He said. 'Oh, that's Marshall-Lee,' I said. 'I know that I mean the other guy.' 'That's Nicholas. He's a vampire.' 'Oookay.' He said. 'Cake?' Gumball called. 'What's wrong PG?' I said. Cake stretched her face towards him and he pulled her ear close. I tapped my foot and waited as they whispered at each other. Gumball nodded and Cake stretched away. 'Fi I want you to follow me to the lab. I have some stuff I need you to drink.' He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. Glob, what was with me and guys today? He led us into the lab and pulled out some vials. 'Will she remember everything?' Marshall said. 'If it works then yes.' Gumball squinted as he poured some chemicals together. 'There that should do it. Drink up.' Gumball handed me the vial and I lifted it up to my mouth. 'Wait!' Marshall yelled. I pulled it away from my lips. 'What?' Cake said. 'Well, me and Nicholas here said some things to Fi we really wish we could take back.' Marshall said. 'Is it possible to only have her remember us up to just after I met her?' Nicholas asked. Gumball looked at me uncertainly. 'It depends. It's up to her really.' Everyone looked at me. I stared at the vial and thought. What if what they said was really bad? Do I want to know what they said? Did I really lose my memory of them? I handed the vial back to Gumball. 'I'll come back and drink it when I'm ready.' Nicholas and Marshall both sighed in relief. 'Fi are you crazy?' Cake said. 'Maybe. I just have this weird feeling that I can remember them on my own. When I'm ready I'll come back and drink it.' I turned and smiled at the two. 'I know a great place to play videogames if you guys are up for it.' The both nodded hastily. 'Heck yes!' Marshall cheered. I felt my brain fuzz slightly and something appeared just beyond my grasp, like a word on the tip of your tongue. 'Sounds like fun.' Nicholas shrugged. 'Algebraic!' I jumped on Cake's back. 'Onward Cake, to the tree house!'

* * *

**AN: Nicholas interuppted the kiss? Shame on him! Haha jokes it was just terrible timing for Marshall. Why did Fi's brain fuzz? P.s. I don't really like this chapter but the story made no sense without it :P Chapter four here we come!**


	4. A Bright Idea

**AN: Another shortish chapter. Are my paragraphs to big? Do you guys want me to cut them down a bit more and make them smaller for those on mobile? Leave a comment if there's anything wrong. On with the story :D**

* * *

'So you guys both know me?' I said and they nodded. 'How come I can't remember you guys?' 'I have no idea Fi,' Marshall said. 'I don't know, darling bunny. I had hoped you would remember how we met.' Nicholas sighed. 'From how disappointed you seem I wish I did.' Marshall's head snapped up to me. 'Wait, what if we re-enact parts of your life with us? Maybe going to the places where our memories are strongest will make you get your memory back.' He said excitedly. 'Cake, take us to the cave.' 'No take us to the forest instead.' Nicholas said. 'The cave!' Marshall stood up and Nicholas followed. 'The forest!' I stared at them in shock. 'I thought of it!' 'Yeah well the forest is closer.' 'No it's not! They're like the same distance away from here.' 'Guys stop!' I yelled. They both looked down at me. Marshall's cheeks flushed a light blue. 'Sorry Fi.' He sat down again. 'It's okay just don't fight.' I said. 'Cake take us to the forest.' 'Okay baby.' I saw Nicholas elbow Marshall in victory. 'Don't push it.' I said. He smirked at me. 'I wouldn't dream of it, dear Fionna.' I turned away from them and snuggled up to Cake's fur. 'You alright Fi?' She asked. 'Yeah I'm okay. I just wish I knew why I can't remember.'

* * *

**AN: Great idea Marsh let's hope it works. Nicholas is such a flirt :P See you guys on the next chapter.**


	5. Another Meeting

**AN: To the forest! You guys remember who Nicholas and Fi met? He's gonna enjoy re-enacting that ;D **

* * *

We arrived at the forest after about a quarter of an hour. I jumped off Cake's back and landed gracefully on the ground. 'We met here?' I said. 'Yes. It was quite a treat to meet a beauty such as yourself.' I blushed and looked away from him. 'Come on let's get this over with,' Marshall sighed. Cake stretched into a large canopy to keep us out of the sun. 'Okay so you were playing with your sword—' 'Training.' I corrected him. 'You were training with your sword then you saw me and chased me down there. Then you tackled me into the clearing and interrogated me. Then you let me go and I told you why I was here and I kissed you.' I froze. 'You kissed her?' Marshall demanded. He nodded and smirked. 'Yeah I did.' If looks could kill Nicholas would be a pile of ash right now. 'Why don't we just skip to that part?' He said. 'Uhh I…' I stammered, unable to speak. 'Come on Fi. If that doesn't jog your memory nothing will.' I looked at Cake who shrugged at me. 'Okay?' I said nervously. He smiled and grabbed my hand. 'May as well re-create this moment as best we can.' He led me into the forest with Marshall following behind us. 'Marshall I think it's best you stay behind,' Cake said. He nodded and dropped back into the forest.

The thick brush opened into a large clearing, dark under Cake's shade. 'Okay now stand there.' He pointed to a spot on the ground to my left. 'Okay.' 'Now say "So what are you doing here?" Can you do that when I dust off my clothes?' 'Uhh okay,' I said. 'Cake a little bit darker?' He said. Cake stretched into a large dome, only a small amount of light peeking harmlessly away from us. It felt like night. 'Okay ready?' He said. I nodded. He dusted himself down. 'So what are you doing here?' I said. He floated up and held his hands out dramatically. 'There I was, trapped in the Nighto-Sphere. Boring, dull, pointless life. I needed to be free! Free from the depressing life I lived. I escaped.' He landed in front of me, his body inches from mine. 'Then I came to Aaa and met the beautiful fruit of this land.' He lifted his hand and cupped my chin. I felt my heartbeat quicken as his breath whispered across my cheeks. It smelt minty with a subtle sweet undertone. He caught my lips with his own in a soft kiss. His lips were cool and incredibly soft. He put his hand behind my head, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, my skin tingling under his touch. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

My head suddenly swirled and I fell backwards. Nicholas caught me before I hit the ground. Memories of him up until now flooded into my mind. The world around me focused and I shook my head. I felt my cheeks warm as he stared into my eyes. I stood up and pushed gently away from him. 'Did it work?' He said hopefully. 'Y-yeah Nicholas. I remember now.' He smiled in relief. 'So you remember how madly in love with me you were?' He grinned and stepped closer to me. 'No I remember how you flirted with me at every moment.' I laughed. He grabbed my hand. 'Was that such a bad thing?' I looked down at my feet to hide my growing blush. 'You totally dig me,' He said. I pushed him gently away from me. 'No I don't.' I said and he laughed. 'Deny it all you want, dear bunny. You know it's true.' My head turned towards some rustling bushes. Marshall appeared from behind them. 'Did it work?' he said and walked out towards us. I stepped away from Nicholas. 'Yeah it did.' I said happily. 'Awesome. Cake?' Marshall said and Cake stretched down. 'It's time to go to my place.'

* * *

**AN: It worked! Huzzah! Now how is Marshall gonna get Fi to remember him? Stay tuned to find out.**


	6. Relief

**AN: Has anyone else noticed most of my chapters have shrunk in general size? I did. So off to Marshall's place now. What does he have planned?**

* * *

It took about half an hour to reach Marshall's place from the forest. 'You live in a cave?' I said. He nodded. 'Why?' 'Cause I'm a vampire and there's almost no light in here.' I hummed and looked around. It was actually a pretty nice cave. I gasped as my eyes fell upon a small cottage. 'Do you live in there?' I said. 'Yeah, where else would I live?' He said and I shrugged. Cake un-stretched the canopy she'd made to protect them from the sun. 'Okay now Fi I'm gonna surprise you with this one. I think it'll work better that way. I just need you to knock on the door and I'll do the rest.' I nodded nervously. Cake stretched out her paw and placed me and Marshall on his porch. 'We'll wait over here, won't we Nicholas?' Cake stretched them away. 'Okay now just wait a few minutes okay? I gotta get ready.' He disappeared into his house. I looked around awkwardly before figuring a few minutes had passed. I knocked loudly on the door. 'Coming!'

Glob was this going to work? I mean, what if it didn't? Maybe Marshall was different to Nicholas. I went to knock again but stopped as the door swung open, revealing Marshall in only a pair of black boxers. My cheeks felt on fire as my eyes swept up to his face. He leant casually on the doorframe. 'Hey Fi, what's up?' 'I—' I cut off as the world swirled again and I fell forwards. Marshall caught me easily. Memories of Marshall flooded back to me. When I saved him from his mom, when he stole our house and the day we beat the door lord and he only came cause he wanted to hang out with us. I blinked my eyes hard and the world slowly focused. 'Marshall!' I threw my arms around him and he hugged me tightly to him. 'Thank Glob Fi you had me worried.' He rested his chin on my head. I hugged him for a few moments more before remembering what he was wearing. I pulled away and blushed darkly. What was with me and blushing all the time? 'I'll be right back.' Marshall floated away and returned moments later fully clothed before gripping me in another tight hug.

He pulled away slightly and licked his lips. I closed my eyes, knowing what he was going to do. He leant slowly down and kissed me gently, unsure of how I'd react. I pushed back against him slightly and he smiled against my mouth. I pulled away for breath and he rested his forehead against mine. 'I love you Fi,' He said softly. 'Y-you do?' I said. Marshall loved me? He bit his lip and nodded. 'I do.' 'Hey did it work?' Nicholas called out. I pulled away from Marshall who hesitated but let me go. 'Yeah it worked!' I yelled back. Cake stretched her and Nicholas over to us. 'Neat.' Cake said. 'Yeah.' I looked at the ground, realising I'd just kissed two different guys in one day. 'Fi what's the matter?' Cake said. I tackled her in a tight hug. 'I kissed two different guys in one day,' I whispered into her ear. She stretched us away from the others. 'Fionna don't cry.' I scrubbed at my eyes unaware I'd been crying. 'Look it was done to get your memory back,' She said. 'One of them wasn't though. I already had my memory when I kissed Marshall' I hung my head in my hands. 'What am I gonna do Cake?' She glanced over at the two stunned vampires. 'What do you mean?' She said. 'I think… I think I like them both.'

* * *

**AN: *gasp* Fionna! Both of them? I don't blame her actually. So I'm having a bit of trouble deciding who she's gonna like more. Leave a comment with what you think and I'll continue it soon based on what you guys want. Ciao! **


End file.
